


Confessions

by DrPearlGatsby



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: (again), Canon Era, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Inukag Week 2020, Kagome contemplates life, Kind of fluffy, Love Confessions, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPearlGatsby/pseuds/DrPearlGatsby
Summary: Inuyasha holds their eye contact for a long moment, and Kagome feels her breath catch in her throat. She’d bet anything he was planning on bringing her back, that his decision to delay is spur-of-the-moment and on her account.I have something to tell you,the TV program echoes in her head.(In which Kagome thinks about love confessions.)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for InuKag Week 2020 Day 3: Confession. (Late again, but I guess that’s just who I am this week.)
> 
> Potentially the least believable part of this story (based on personal experience) is the Japanese clothes drier that actually works. Apologies for my unrealistic imagination (LOL!).

_“I… I have something to tell you.”_

_“Yes?”_

_She fidgets, dropping her eyes, wringing her hands._ I’m just gonna say it. _“Umino, I—”_

Sota bounds into the room, making a beeline for the television set, and the channel changes to show the ending credits of some animated show for kids.

“ _Sota_!” Kagome shrieks, fumbling for the remote control, but by the time she’s changed the channel back, the young couple are staring at each other, silent and wide-eyed. The _Coming Next Episode_ montage begins to play and Kagome’s brother only then seems to notice her there on the couch.

“Didn’t know you were in here,” he shrugs. “I thought you’d left for the Feudal Era again.”

“You made me miss the _love confession_! Now I don’t even know if she said anything,” Kagome grouses.

Sota shrugs again, pressing a button on the TV set to change the channel back. He seats himself on the floor directly in front of it. He glances over his shoulder at his sister as he says, “My classmate Nobu confessed to one of the girls in the other class last week. But this week Rei from our class brought him sweets from her family’s shop, so he told the other girl never mind.”

Kagome snorts. “You’re just kids. No one’s serious about love confessions at _your_ age.”

Then a new theme song starts to play, and Sota loses interest in their conversation.

_Whatever_ , Kagome thinks as she unfolds herself from the couch. She stomps all the way up the stairs toward her room because she feels like it. Inuyasha will be back through the well today to get her—he’d said as much a few days ago when she asked to leave—and as always, her time in the modern era has been far too short. She peers into her bedroom, checking for a grumpy hanyou in bright red, but there’s no one there. _Good. Maybe I’ll actually have time to finish the laundry._

Going back down the staircase, she feels a little twinge in one leg that sends a pain shooting up into her back—the result of a fall she’d taken in their most recent battle. Kagome takes the rest of the steps a little more carefully. _It’s been so much more dangerous lately_.

She comes to a stop in front of the drier, breathing the floral scent of the drier sheets she uses as random sounds from Sota’s TV program drift into the room. Kagome imagines the couple from her own show, Keiko blushing and innocent as Umino holds an umbrella over both of their heads, and then tries to replace Umino with Inuyasha.

It’s a silly picture because Inuyasha wouldn’t stand idly in the rain. _Come on, stupid_ , he’d say, dragging off elsewhere until they’d found shelter in a hut or a cave or under some enormous tree. He’d probably insult her all the way, too— _you weak humans need to stay dry. Always getting sick from the dumbest things._

The drier plays its happy little arpeggio, and Kagome presses the door release and bends down to remove her clothes.

It would probably be a full-on shouting match by the time they were somewhere dry. _I was trying to_ tell _you something!_ she’d say. _Then tell me already! What’re you waiting for?_ he’d shoot back. Kagome giggles at her own mental image—no, Inuyasha wouldn’t know how to appreciate a love confession at all.

She gets back upstairs with the laundry just in time to see Inuyasha arrive. He slides the window open without preamble as she places the stack of clothes and towels on her bed. “I’m almost ready, okay?” she says by way of greeting.

Inuyasha nods, his expression neutral, and Kagome kneels beside her bag to stuff the clothes in. Standing back up causes the twinge in her leg to bother her again, and she winces.

“You okay?” Inuyasha asks gruffly.

“I’m fine.” She gives him a half-smile. They can’t afford to wait every time she gets a minor injury. That’s what modern pain medication is for.

Inuyasha folds his arms in his robe, turning for a moment to look out the window. Kagome reaches down to put on her backpack, but then Inuyasha turns back to her. “You don’t need that yet.”

“What?”

“We’ll leave tomorrow morning, not today.”

“What?” Kagome repeats stupidly, dropping the backpack strap. Inuyasha had complained the entire way to the well when Kagome had insisted on him taking her back. He’d told her over and over that he needed her to make it quick. _I’ll be back to get you in three days. Morning. You better be ready to go._ It wasn’t much different from his usual attitude, but she didn’t argue. Naraku needs to be stopped, and Kagome knows as well as everyone else does that they’re running out of time. “But you said…”

“I know what I said. I changed my mind.” He crosses the room to stand directly in front of her, frowning down into her face. His voice is quieter when he asks, “Does it still hurt?”

“Ah…” Kagome rubs absently at her lower back. “Some. A lot better than yesterday. It’s really nothing compared to what it was.”

Inuyasha holds their eye contact for a long moment, and Kagome feels her breath catch in her throat. She’d bet anything he was planning on bringing her back, that his decision to delay is spur-of-the-moment and on her account. _I have something to tell you_ , Keiko’s voice echoes in her head.

He glances down at her leg again. “Don’t move around and stuff all day. Just give it some rest.”

“Okay.”

He turns to go, but he’s only taken a couple of steps before Kagome calls out to him.

“Wait!”

He looks back at her over one shoulder. “Hm?”

“Inuyasha, I…” Kagome’s heart is pounding so loudly she swears she can hear it—that Inuyasha can probably hear it, too. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

He looks away. “Keh. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Kagome sinks down onto her bed, mindful of her leg, and lets out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

At the last minute, she’d stopped herself. Sota was right: the words seemed empty when she compared them to everything else. _Every day we risk our lives for one another_ , she thinks, rubbing at her leg. _Inuyasha already knows I love him_. Someday when Naraku is defeated, when everyone is safe and has a chance at a future, she’ll say it out loud. Until then, she’ll say it every other way she can.


End file.
